disaffection misconceptions
by BlueMaroon001
Summary: A DerekxStiles fanfic. Stiles has been accepted into a wonderful Uni and plans to go there and enjoy his college campus life. He takes on an unusual job while doing so as to help pay for this expensive experience. Only he meets a tall brooding man who seems to be distracted him from all of his classes. Only prob? Derek thinks Stiles is a girl. What will he do when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer; the reason for this chapters shortness is because it is the equivalent to that of a pilot episode. "Testing the water" if you'd like. Chapters after the Pilot will be significantly longer._

 _Warning; This is a BL. Meaning Boy on Boy. Don't like it? Give it a try if you haven't read one before because you might actually like it. If you've tried it and didn't like it; you may leave the page whenever you'd like._

 **Pilot**

"No." Stiles said, looking at the outfit Scott was handing him. "I said any job would do, but _this?_ "

"It's not that bad. Besides, it's the only job that has the pay rate you're looking for. Otherwise I wouldn't have said anything." Scott reasoned with him.

Stiles pursed his lips. "How much?"

"A grand a week." Scott told him, "Hell, the only reason I'm not doing it is because the college that I'm going to is too damn far away. This is not even a block away from your new college-" Scott scratched behind his head. Stiles noted he'd been doing that recently. Maybe he has fleas. "You wouldn't even have to drive if you didn't want to."

Stiles looked at the outfit and frowned. The worry line on his forehead felt like it cemented there as he stared at it. "... If you tell anyone about this, I'll never speak to you again." He said as he grabbed the clothes from Scott and headed towards the bathroom.

Scott smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I won't dude. But you need to come out after you're done changing-"

Stiles already walked out in a flowing green dress that covered his feet. Other than his flat chested-ness, his body shape was that of a very thin girl.

"-I'll need... To do .. Your makeup." Scott choked out. "That was fast."

Stiles, who tried to hide his embarrassment in the form of biting his lip, couldn't make eye contact. "Its the equivalent of a slip. A lot easier than putting pants on."

"...Right." Scott said, reaching towards his bag that had originally held the clothes. This time he pulled out a clear bag that looked like it contained half a store's worth of makeup as well as a black wig that was considerably long. "I think I could do this. But I've never actually done it on a person before... "

"Then how did you know what to get?" Stiles asked, taking this all in.

"YouTube tutorials."

Stiles still couldn't believe that he was dressing up for his interview like this.

For a drag show bar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning; This is a BL. Meaning Boy on Boy. Don't like it? Give it a try if you haven't read one before because you might actually like it. If you've tried it and didn't like it; you may leave the page whenever you'd like._

 **Stella**

Scott added one more touch of what felt like a feather against Stiles' cheek before standing back and letting out a low whistle.

"Damn. If I didn't know that you were a dude, Allison would have some real competition," Scott said as he looked at his 'masterpiece'.

Stiles, who was facing away from the mirror as long as he could, rolled his eyes. "If that's supposed to make me feel better, it's not," he told him. He hated feeling like this. He felt like a doll. It irritated him.

Scott frowned a little. "We're going to have to do something about that voice of yours. A year or two ago, you would've been fine. But now?" Scott tsked. "It won't do. Try speaking like a girl."

Stiles worry line reappeared again. "How the hell am I supposed to do that? Talk about jewelry and shoes and shopping and ...what? Horses? Girls like horses, right?" Stiles asked. He never really knew. The last girl he had a crush on kinda turned into a werewolf and went of training with some alpha and was going to be gone for another year or so and he really didn't have much time to get over it by the time college came around.

"I think...? Allison doesn't like horses much though. She thinks they're smelly," Scott told him. Stiles refrained from rolling his eyes because now that Scott was talking about Allison, it would be awhile before they actually got back on topic. "Her favorite animal is actually a dog. The Japanese Spitz breed to be exact-"

"Back to the topic if you wouldn't mind," Stiles interrupted. Normally he didn't mind hearing his friend rant about his girlfriend, but right now just wasn't the time. He coughed and cleared his throat, " _How's this sound?"_ Stiles asked, batting his eyelashes at his best friend in an attempt at acting 'cute'.

"Holy shit Stiles," Scott blinked before going wide eyed, "How could you do that so easily? Cuz it's pretty damn believable. In fact, try not to do that unless you're working."

Stiles laughed loudly. "This just in! I, Stiles Stilinski, have finally found something that I am good at right off the bat. What is it you ask? It's..." He waved his arms in exaggeration, " _Being a girl..._ " He looked down at the floor.

Scott smiled at him kindly. "It'll be fine. It's just to help pay for college. You already have some funds from scholarships, but since you got into such a great school it's just not enough. And you already decided that throwing yourself into debt before you even had an education by taking out a loan wouldn't be smart. A grand a week, man. Think of it, you'll even have money _left over._ You can party it up!" Scott laughed, "Just be sure to invite me though."

Stiles looked at Scott under his eyelashes and said in his high pitched feminine voice, "Scotty, all my parties are girls only, remember?" He told him as he tried not to break character and burst out laughing.

He couldn't help laughing though when Scott full on lost it.

"Maybe some girls find things like this hot!" Scott said as he laughed and clenched his stomach as he did so, "Either way, you got this down. I just hope nobody else we know finds out about this. It would be..."

Scott decided not to finish the sentence based off the look Stiles face wore. A mix between horrified and guilt.

"Man I am not sure I'm ready to do this," He said as his man ego practically flew from his body.

"Listen Stella," Scott called him. Stiles gave him a confused look, "Don't back out now. We've already gone this far so-" 

"-Are you kids ready for some pizza and football night?" Sheriff Stilinski said as he opened the door to his son's room and stopped in his tracks as he took in the scene before him. 

Stiles realized immediately what this situation looked like from an outside point of view. Scott seemed to have caught on as well, considering that he quickly took his hands off of Stiles and shifted his feet awkwardly as he tried to think of an excuse. It wasn't until a moments pause afterwords that Stiles realized that out of the two of them, it was Stiles who can think on his feet. Not Scott.

"This isn't what it looks like, dad." Stiles said calmly as he sat on his bed, shoulders in.

The Sheriff's shock melted into rage quickly. "Then what is it?" He asked in a tone that suggested that he was seconds away from taking his gun out of its holster and shooting Scott right then and there.

Stiles had to stop himself from grinning as the lie for this little turn of events came to him. "No really, it's nothing. Scott was nervous about Allision on a couple personal issues. He didn't feel comfortable around a pretty woman so we decided to make me up so that way he could get used to being around her." Stiles said swiftly. He was proud of this information that spilled from his mouth without skipping a beat.

Scott, however, looked mortified. "Not cool, dude!" Scott told him as his face changed to a shade of red that Stiles hadn't seen since grade school. That's another story for another time, though.

The embarrassment from Scott seemed to sell the lie though, because the Sheriff's red hue from anger dissipated fairly quickly after that.

"O-Oh... You uh. Have fun with that then, Scott." The Sheriff said as he scratched his head and turned away, about to take his leave. "Pizza's on the counter." He mumbled as he closed the door behind him. A faint 'I have the weirdest fucking teenagers ever in my house' could be heard as he walked down the stairs.

Scott looked at Stiles that said ' _really?'_ even though he didn't say a word at all.

Stiles grinned. "Hey, at least he bought it."


End file.
